Sepenggal Kisah
by Yuzuki Chaeri
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah-absurd-antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura./"Ano―kapan Sasuke-kun mau jadi pacarku?"/"Tentu saja karena Sakura menyukaiku." Alat pengukur kenarsisan Uchiha Sasuke meledak mencapai angka maksimal./"Sakura.. sebenarnya aku―"/For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri and Sasuke's Birthday!


"Rapat kita selesai. Ada pertanyaan?"

Suara _baritone_ itu menggema di setiap sudut ruangan, menggetarkan hati setiap siswi yang tengah terjerat cinta tak kasat mata, dalam hati mereka menjerit tiada henti.

Pemilik surai merah muda menembuskan tangannya di atas udara. Tak lama suaranya mengudara,

"_Ano_―kapan Sasuke-_kun_ mau jadi pacarku?"

Pertanyaan _absurd_ itu membuat para murid yang ada di ruangan rapat ber-_sweatdrop_-ria.

"Kau―"

"Ya?"

"Keluar dari ruangan ini, SEKARANG!"

_**サスサク**_

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei but this fict is purely mine and cover by pindanglicious

Warning: Uchiha Setsu is Sasuke twins. Setsu is RoadtoNinja!Sasuke. Get it? And sorry, a little bit OOC for Sasuke. 0,34241106% humor.

_For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri_

Don't like? Close this page, write your own story and pairing! Thanks!

Enjoy it minna!

_**サスサク**_

"Diusir lagi?"

Sakura semakin memajukan bibirnya beberapa _centi_ ke depan. Membuat para laki-laki yang sedang melintas taman belakang sekolah sibuk mencari tisu akibat mimisan mendadak.

"_Pig_, apa salahku? Itukan sebuah pertanyaan! Teganya~"

Pertanyaan _abusrd_ lebih tepatnya.

"Jidat, dengar―"

"SETSU-_KUUUUUN_!"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul dengan indahnya di kepala sang _barbie like_. Kalimatnya terpotong dengan indah oleh suara nyaring gulali kapas ini.

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dengan senyum sumringah. Ialah Uchiha Setsu. Kembar identik dari Uchiha Sasuke. Bagai pinang dibelah dua, 2 keping koin depan-belakang, kemiripan fisik mereka 99,9693754687% sama.

"Sakiiiii!" Sang rambut _raven_ langsung menerjang perempuan di depannya dengan sebuah pelukan. Membuat beberapa murid perempuan yang tak sengaja menyaksikan langsung pingsan, nyaris sekarat dengan mulut berbusa penuh makian.

Inilah fakta menggenaskan yang harus diterima oleh klan Uchiha. Sayangnya, sifat _absurd_ Itachi dan keceriaan Mikotolah yang menurun dalam darah Setsu. Membuat Fugaku dan Sasuke seperti astronot yang dikelilingi oleh para alien bertingkah _abnormal_,

Kemiripan sifat mereka 0,068735432%. Miris.

"Huweee, Setsu-_kuuuuun_~~"

"Ada apa, Saki?"

"Huweee, Setsu-_kuuuuun_~~"

"Ada apa, Saki?"

"Huweee, Setsu―"

"_YAMETE_!" Teriakkan membahana Ino membuat Sakura serta Setsu langsung menciut di tempat.

"Kalian ini jika sudah bertemu seperti balita _absurd_! Dan kau _playboy_ Pantat ayam! Jangan memeluk Sakura! Lepas!"

Bukannya mengikuti perintah sang gadis bersurai _blonde_, Setsu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Dan ini membuat roh murid-murid perempuan yang tadi nyaris sekarat sekarang mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ada apa? Sasu melakukan hal jahat padamu lagi ya?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dengan imut. Membuat para murid laki-laki sibuk mencari ember untuk menampung darah mimisan mereka yang kini keluar lebih deras bak air terjun.

"Nanti aku beri pelajaran pada Pantat ayam itu, ya. Sudah jangan sedih. Nanti cantiknya hilang."

Ino mendadak sakit perut di tempat.

"Setsu,"

Suara _baritone_ itu terdengar lagi, membuat roh para murid perempuan yang keluar dari tubuhnya langsung masuk kembali dan siap menatap sang pangeran sekolah dengan tatapan memuja.

"SASUKE-_KUUUUN_!"

Didorong dengan kekuatan _monster_ milik Sakura membuat Setsu jatuh dengan pantat mencium tanah.

Yang diteriaki langsung pucat. Gadis merah muda itu saat ini tengah mengarah ke dirinya dengan kecepatan 169485375 km/detik.

Sasuke panik dalam hati. Tetapi di luar ia berusaha setengah mati menjaga wajah _stoic_ andalannya.

Tak ada yang tahu rahasia kecil miliknya.

Bahwa sesungguhnya, setiap _emerald_ itu menatap manik _onyx_nya, jantung Sasuke seolah merosot ke perut.

Bahwa sesungguhnya, setiap suara merdu nan indah itu meneriaki namanya, bunga berbagai jenis dan rupa langsung bertebaran mengelilingi.

Bahwa sesungguhnya, setiap Sakura mengeluarkan wajah imut bak kucing minta dipungut, Sasuke ingin salto sambil kayang saking tak kuatnya.

Namun, apa daya. Sang ayah sudah mewanti-wanti, memberi petuah, memberi nasihat agar Sasuke tak bertingkah cacat mental seperti kembarannya.

Miris.

"Sasuke-_kun_, _ano_―"

"Hn?"

"Itu―"

"Aa?"

"Kamu ganteng."

Ah, boleh Sasuke kayang di tembok sekarang?

"Hn."

Mimpi. Topeng _tsundere_nya lebih mendominan.

"Setsu, ayo pulang."

Mengabaikan sang gadis gulali adalah cara yang selalu dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Aura suram mulai menempel pada Sakura.

"Pantat ayam, memangnya Itachi-_nii_ sudah menjemput?"

"_Baka aniki_ tadi mengirimku pesan, katanya ia tidak jadi menjemput."

Ah~ surga para siswi.

Melihat sang kedua pangeran tengah berbincang membuat jiwa _fangirling_ mereka bangkit.

Sungguh klan Uchiha adalah pahatan karya _Kami-sama_ yang paling sempurna, indah mutlak, tak terbantahkan.

"Baiklah, Saki, aku duluan ya! Pulangnya hati-hati! Jangan ikut orang asing yang memberimu permen! Kalau ada orang asing yang―"

Suara Setsu hanya terdengar seperti kicauan burung merpati di pagi hari. Tak dihiraukan, seolah wajah tampan Sasuke sudah melumpuhkan semua saraf indera pendengaran.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke menoleh sedikit, membuat mata setajam elang terlihat dari balik poni panjangnya.

"Ha―hati-hati di jalan, hehe."

"Hn,"

Satu kata _absurd_, 2 huruf mati tanpa makna, tapi berjuta rasanya bagi Sakura.

"Hei, Jidat! Jangan pingsan!"

Ternyata euforianya terlalu dahsyat untuk Sakura.

_**サスサク**_

"Pantat ayam, kausuka Saki '_kan_?"

"Hn?"

"Sudah tak perlu pakai topeng _tsundere_mu itu, aku mengenalmu seperti bayanganku sendiri. Bahkan aku tau berapa kali kau kentut―"

"Hn, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, tuan Pantat ayam, aku, Uchiha Setsu yang paling tampan akan membantumu!"

"...Aa,"

Sasuke langsung berdoa agar kali ini kembarannya mendapat secercah kenormalan klannya.

_**サスサク**_

Dengan langkah lunglai gadis bersurai merah muda itu keluar dari kelas.

Kepalanya pusing, perutnya melilit, matanya berkunang. Pelajaran matematika 3 jam berturut-turut sungguh neraka bagi para murid sekolah.

Kalau begini, rasanya Sakura ingin menikah saja. Biar tak usah sekolah. Menikah? Jadi Uchiha Sakura sepertinya indah.

"Jidat, ayo ke kantin. Wajahmu menakutkan sekali! Memikirkan apa?!"

"Masa depanku yang cerah. Ah, indahnya jika nanti kelak aku menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Gyahahahaa."

"Jidat! Ketawamu mengerikan!"

Mendadak suara tertawa laknat Sakura hilang bagai dihisap angin begitu melihat suami-impiannya-kelak berjalan dengan tampan kearahnya. Bahkan di mata Sakura saat ini, kehadiran Naruto dan kembarannya, Setsu, bagai angin lalu.

Yang dilihat pokoknya cuma Sasuke!

"Sasu, ingat. _Berikan_ roti ini padanya. Setelah itu ia akan berpikir kau itu perhatian!" Bisik Setsu dengan semangat. Naruto mengangguk menimpali.

Satu meter lagi mereka berhadapan, Sakura sudah mengumpulkan suaranya untuk menyapa sang pujaan hati.

"Sa―"

"Untukmu."

Satu bungkus roti langsung menghentikan ucapan Sakura. Menutupi semua pandangannya sekejap. Gadis itu bahkan sedikit terhuyung ke belakang akibat _tamparan_ roti Sasuke.

Mata Ino melebar. Naruto mangap. Setsu mengacak surai pantat ayam kebanggaannya. Sasuke tetap dengan wajah _stoic_ seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sakura?

"Gyah! Sakura-_chan_ mimisan!"

Darah segar langsung tersembur keluar.

Misi pertama: _berikan_ ia sesuatu.

Err.. berhasil?

_**サスサク**_

Pelajaran ke-6. Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba segerombolan laki-laki tampan menyerbu masuk kelas 2-A.

Sakura yang awalnya tengah sibuk berimajinasi tentang Sasuke kini langsung sirna karena sang korban imajinasinya ada di depan mata. Tengah berbicara―entah apa, _hell_, Sakura tak peduli―sembari membawa selembaran kertas.

Sakura membaca deretan huruf yang tercetak di selembaran itu begitu sampai di tangannya.

Ternyata selembaran tentang pengumpulan dana untuk bakti sosial.

Setelah keperluan segerombolan laki-laki tampan―Sasuke,Sasori,Gaara(tiga kakak kelas paling _te o pe be ge te_)―itu selesai, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengingat perkataan kembarannya.

_"Berikan senyuman terbaikmu! Itu artinya dia spesial bagimu!"_

Entah bagaimana takdir berpihak, _emerald_ Sakura tengah menatap manik _onyx_nya tanpa berkedip.

_Kesempatan!_ Batin Sasuke kegirangan.

Sasuke menarik salah satu bibirnya, dan―

_**BRUK!**_

"Sakuraaa!"

―Sakura pingsan di tempat berserta beberapa siswi nyaris mati kehabisan darah akibat mimisan.

"Kalian bertiga! Segera keluar dari kelas saya!"

Misi kedua: berikan senyum terbaikmu.

Senyum, bukan _smirk_,

Walaupun begitu, sepertinya.. berhasil.

_**サスサク**_

"Tak kusangka, kau bodoh, huh?"

_Onyx_ Sasuke menatap kembarannya nyalang. Alisnya berkedut. Jelas sekali Uchiha yang satu ini paling benci dikatai bodoh oleh orang bodoh.

Penghinaan namanya.

"Aku sudah lakukan apa yang kaukatakan! Kau dan rencana konyolmu yang bodoh!"

"Itu selalu berhasil olehku, bodoh. Berarti kau yang bodoh."

Naruto menatap malas perdebatan bodoh-tak-bodoh-siapa-yang-bodoh kedua Uchiha ini.

"Itu karena kau _playboy_, bodoh!"

"Apa hubungannya dengan _playboy_? Kau saja yang bodoh! Begitu saja tidak bisa!"

"_YAMETE_!"

Naruto akhirnya murka. Muak juga daritadi menonton perdebatan bodoh mereka.

"Ini semua salahmu, _Teme_! Memberikan roti ke seseorang bukan begitu caranya! Hinata tadi bilang saat di kelasnya kau menyeringai! Entah mengapa tapi Sakura-_chan_ kelihatannya senang sekali. Kenapa, ya?"

Sasuke dan Setsu _sweatdrop_ seketika mendengar penuturan Naruto.

_Memang dia yang paling bodoh._ Batin mereka kompak.

"Tentu saja karena Sakura menyukaiku." Alat pengukur kenarsisan Uchiha Sasuke meledak mencapai angka maksimal.

"Walau Saki menyukaimu, tapi sifat _tsundere_mu itu membuat ia berpikir kau tidak menyukainya. Jika begitu, ia bisa kabur karena sakit hati, mengerti?"

"Hn."

"Pokoknya yang ini tidak boleh gagal!"

"..Aa."

_**サスサク**_

Sasuke resah. Sasuke gelisah. Sebutir keringat muncul di dahi putihnya.

"Kauyakin ini berhasil?"

"Berhasil atau tidaknya tergantung usahamu, Pantat ayam! Pokoknya kali ini kau tidak boleh menggagalkannya!"

Hembusan napas gusar lolos dari mulut Uchiha tampan ini. Ia meremas kalung milik kembarannya, kalung dengan bandul lambang kipas khas klannya. Hanya inilah perbedaan fisik antara mereka berdua, kalung yang selalu dipakai Setsu.

"Sudah ya, aku duluan~ semoga berhasil!"

Misi terakhir: menjadi orang lain agar tau isi hatinya tentangmu.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam bagai patung di belakang sekolah setelah ditinggal kembarannya.

Jujur, mengubah kepribadiannya agar menjadi Setsu membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang.

Ia harus senyum sana-sini? Harus menggombal? Memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih setiap saat? Ditambah lagi, harus bertingkah bodoh?

"TIDAAAAAK!" Sasuke berteriak tanpa sadar. Jiwa _OOC_nya kumat. Beberapa murid yang tengah berada di sana hanya bisa memaklumi, toh yang dilihat di mata mereka saat ini, dia adalah Uchiha Setsu.

Bayangkan jika mereka tau bahwa sebenarnya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah frustasi dilanda kegalauan. Dipastikan mereka menjerit histeris dan lautan darah di mana-mana karena mengetahui pangeran es mereka bisa _OOC_.

Sasuke juga manusia _tau_, jelas dia bisa _OOC_.

"SETSU-_KUUUUUN_!"

Sasuke terlonjak kaget. Surai merah muda yang begitu _familiar_ di matanya sekarang tengah mendekat kearahnya dengan kecepatan maksimum.

_**BRUK!**_

"Huweee, Setsu-_kuuuuuun_!"

Sasuke kelabakan. Baru kali ini ia _diseruduk_ oleh pujaan hatinya. Jangankan kontak fisik, mau ngobrol sama Sakura saja rasanya ia jadi balita yang cuma bisa 'A,u,a,u'.

"Kautahu tidak?! Hari ini Sasuke-_kun_―"

Panjang-lebar-tinggi.

"―lalu, lalu, lalu, tadi dia―"

Sisi-kali-sisi;luas

"―begitu! Huweeee, Setsu-_kuuuuun_! Sasuke-_kun_ membencikuuuuuu."

"Hah?"

..Sasuke butuh pencerahan.

"Setsu-_kun_, aku harus bagaimanaaaa? Aku cinta sama Sasuke-_kun_. Disuruh jadi istripun aku mau."

Itu namanya _ngarep_.

"Kau.. benar-benar mencintai.. err.. Pantat ayam itu?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan muka imut. Dengan jarak wajah mereka yang kurang dari 2 jengkal nyaris membuat Sasuke mimisan di tempat.

"Iya. Rasa sukaku makin tak tertahankaaaaaan~ baru melihat rambut pantat ayamnya dari kejauhan saja sudah membuat hatiku bergetar hebat. Dilirik oleh mata elangnya saja membuat lututku lemas. Ah, tidak! Aku jatuh cinta padanya semakin dalam! Huweeee~ Setsu-_kuuuuun_! Aku harus bagai―"

Semua kata yang ingin diucapkan langsung tersangkut di tenggorokan karena lirikan khas yang diarahkan laki-laki di depannya.

"Sa―Sasuke-_kun_?"

Wajah Sakura sudah memerah seperti kepiting siap santap. Ia tau persis bagaimana cara pujaan hatinya menatap seseorang. Tatapan ini.. milik Sasuke!

"Hn,"

Oh, mati sekarangpun, Sakura rela.

"Ke―kenapa―"

"Sst."

Telunjuk Sasuke tepat berada di depan bibir ranum Sakura.

_Oksigen! Mana oksigen!_ Batin Sakura menjerit.

"Sakura.. sebenarnya aku―"

_**BRUK!**_

"!"

Belum Sasuke menyatakan cintanya yang sudah terpendam sejak lama, Sakura sudah pingsan dengan wajah bahagia dan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"JANGAN PINGSAN DULU!"

Terlambat, tuan Uchiha.

Silakan coba lain kali!

**Owari**

**Omake**

"Payah kau, akhirnya belum sempat menyatakan rasa sukamu, huh?"

"Hn,"

Getaran ponsel milik Setsu membuat ia menelan kembali kata-kata yang ingin dilontarkan. Ia buka ponsel _flip_nya dan nama Ino terpampang di layar.

"Ada apa, Cantik?"

Perut Sasuke melilit seketika.

_"Kau! APA YANG SASUKE LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA?!"_

"Hah? Memangnya kena―"

_"BIBIR SAKURA BENGKAK! UCHIHA MESUM SIALAN!"_

"Pantat ayam! Ternyata kau―"

Sasuke sudah mengambil langkah seribu lebih dulu.

"PANTAT AYAAAAAAM! KEMBALIIII!"

_Bibirnya manis~ mwehehehee._ Batin Sasuke nista serta _OOC_.

**OWARI!**


End file.
